Techniques for depositing substances, such as layers of semiconductor material, using a plasma that is formed into a jet, are well known. For example, my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,471,003 and 4,487,162 disclose arc jet plasma deposition equipment which utilizes a plasma for deposition of semiconductors and other materials. Ions and electrons are obtained by injecting an appropriate compound, such as a silicon compound, into an arc region, and a jet (or beam) is formed by utilizing magnetic fields to accelerate and focus the plasma. Recently, equipment of this type has been used to deposit synthetic diamond. Superior physical and chemical properties make diamond desirable for many mechanical, thermal, optical and electronic applications, and the ability to deposit synthetic diamond by plasma jet deposition holds great promise, particularly if plasma jet techniques can be improved for this and other purposes.
In plasma jet deposition techniques there are various factors which limit the practical size of the deposition area that is active on a substrate at a particular moment. For example, when an arc is employed to generate the heated gas mixture in an arc jet plasma deposition system, the diameter of the effluent beam can be limited by a number of factors. For practical reasons the orifice from the arc chamber is of limited area. If the gas is expanded supersonically, the exit area of the nozzle will be determined by the pumping rate of the vacuum pumping system, so the vacuum pumping capability is a limiting factor in this regard. Expansion of the gas subsonically can result in heat transfer to the nozzle walls and significantly reduce the gas enthalpy. Also, the number density of key species in the flow can be degraded by volume reactions. Further, overly expanding the beam can diminish economic efficiency since the diamond yield may depend on the carbon impingement rate or upon the power density.
In various commercial applications it is desirable, or may become desirable, to have relatively large size diamond films. Since, for reasons just summarized, among others, the cross-section of the plasma beam is generally limited in practical applications, the area on which it is desired to deposit a diamond film may be many times larger than the deposition beam. This means that the beam and the target substrate need to be moved with respect to each other during the deposition process, which gives rise to a number of problems. The film will have a temperature gradient associated with power density from the impinging jet, and the film will tend to experience thermal cycling as the substrate moves with respect to the beam. The temperature gradients and/or thermal cycling tend to stress the diamond film, and can cause it to crack or spall off the substrate. Even if the film remains intact on the substrate, it may contain internal stress defects that can render it unacceptable for the purpose for which it was intended.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method which is responsive to the prior art limitations and problems described above and which facilitates production of relatively large area films, such as diamond films, of improved properties and with improved production efficiency.